Three's a Troublesome
by West FullMoon
Summary: Chase Young’s downfall could be anything. So, he recruits a plain girl who he claims will be a big help. One problem: she and Wuya loathe each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Young's downfall could be anything. So, he recruits a plain girl who he claims will be a big help. One problem: she and Wuya loathe each other.

Three's a Troublesome

Chapter 1

-With Aine; on the way to school

"Oh, dear…" Aine said, looking at her watch, which read six-thirty in the morning. "I'm going to be late!"

Unknown to her as she ran to the school, though she still had an hour before the bell rang, a pair of gleaming eyes watched her.

-Xiaolin Temple; with Xiaolin dragons

"Remind me again why we need to go Japan?" Raimundo yawned, accidentally hitting Kimiko on the back of the head.

"Watch it, Rai!"

"Because," Omi continued as though no interruption had taken place. "According to this scroll that we found buried yesterday within this temple, the downfall to Chase Young is there."

"I'm glad, we can see my father again!" Kimiko smiled, thinking back her childhood with her father.

"I'd hate to interrupt," Raimundo said sarcastically, and Kimiko gave him a glare. "What _is_ Chase Young's downfall?"

"Uh…" Omi stuttered, stumped at the question.

"Omi, this is starting to sound like a half-baked plan to me," Clay said.

"Oh, no, my dear Clay!" Omi said cheerfully. "This plan is not baked at all!"

"…" was everyone's response as they turned to stare at Raimundo, as though waiting for him to correct Omi.

"What?" Raimundo asked, shrugging.

"…"

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Dojo said. "Let's go and get whatever that is!"

-Chase Young; following Aine

Chase gave an evil grin. He knew it was her, with her long black hair and weak-looking frame. Despite her fragile look, however, he knew she was knowledgeable about most subjects, from household to business and other fields.

But what he wanted the most was her collection of curious items. Her collection of both dark and light items was unknown to everyone, even her.

Except him.

"That's the girl?" Wuya asked beside him, looking at the running girl with scorn. "Look at her!"

"I am," he replied, and it was true. Her petite form was under his watchful gaze.

Wuya gave a scowl and said, "She's so weak! We've been watching her for days while she's in that class called 'physical education', and she can't even run quickly!"

"I am not taking her for her physical abilities," said his cool voice.

"Then why even kidnap her?" Wuya grumbled.

He did not answer, but merely watched as she made it to her school, sat down alone, and began to write a story. She seemed to like to create stories in the morning.

-Aine

Aine paused in her writing, and stared around. For some reason, it was cold where she was sitting. But that couldn't be possible, because the sun was blazing and no student had worn a jacket!

She mentally shrugged and began to write again. Her stories were her life. They took her to many places that people have never dreamed of.

She paused again, and wished she had an interesting life.

-Chase Young

"Be careful for what you wish for," he smirked.

Wuya glowered silently at the girl below.


	2. Joy, It's a Ghost

Three's a Troublesome

Chapter 2

_Joy, It's a Ghost._

"Aine! Aine!" a shout rang through the corridors of the school. People turned to stare as a mass of dyed blue hair ran towards a shocked plain girl.

"...Yes, may I help you?" Aine asked shyly, her brown hair so dark it looked brown was pale in comparison to the blue haired girl.

Up above the school, Chase Young frowned as a new girl ran towards his target. Something was off about this new girl.

Wuya looked down haughtily at the scene below. It was obvious that the new addition liked to pick on Aine. This was boring, and a complete waste of her time. She turned to Chase, and received a shock.

He was gone.

Wuya looked back down where the Aine was being picked on and saw her beloved Chase standing in the shadows, waiting for the bell to ring to signify the break was over.

(Next)

"Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"What?" the flying dragon asked.

"Why are we heading towards a middle school?" Raimundo asked with a groan.

"That's where the thing that will bring down darkness's downfall," Dojo repeated like a robot.

"Actually, Dojo, I think it would be kinder to use _female_ instead of 'it'," Clay said, tipping his cowboy hat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, let's see. We're heading towards a middle school-"

Raimundo began.

"-And Chase Young is with a girl!"

"WHAT!" Clay adn Kimiko asked as Omi finished Raimundo's sentence and Dojo had slammed into the building.

Sure enough, there stood Chase Young with a terrified girl by his feet and a tough-looking girl who was glaring at him. They were surrounded by a throng of curious onlookers who were muttering their pities for the girl on the ground.

"I don't need your pities," Aine mumbled lowly, hoisting herself up and smacking away the unknown stranger's offered hand. Chase Young raised an eyebrow in response.

"Who are you?" the blue-haired girl asked rudely.

"What are you, stupid!" Raimundo shouted at her. "Get away from him!"

"And why would we do that?" Aine asked shyly.

"Because I'm evil," Chase gave a little smile.

Aine backed away and looked down. Her fingers lightly traced her kendo stick by her side.

"You're not going to get her!" Kimiko said, hopping off of the school roof.

"Prepare to admit defeat!" O-mi said bravely.

"Are you going to fight?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Chrissy, I love you, but if you don't shut your mouth now, I am never going to forgive you when we both go to the underworld!" Aine shrieked, her fear of dying by the hands of unknown strangers making her lose her composure. The onlookers gave a smirk. Aine and her anger management.

"You _love_ her!" Clay asked.

"Figure of speech," Aine said, turning her over-bright eyes onto Clay. 'It's also called _sarcasm_."

"You will be perfect for evil," Chase said, entering the conversation once more.

"Evil?" Aine asked. "You're out of your mind."

"Yeah! We can tell she's on the good side!"

"Good? What ARE you guys talking about?" Aine asked.

"You _are_ on the good side, right?" Omi asked.

"Uh...I'm...gray?" Aine said wildly. "I don't know!" she shouted, waving her hands in exasperation. "I don't know any of you! I'm sorry, but I cannot help you in any way!"

"I beg to differ," Chase Young said, and with a poof, the two were gone.

'Wait, Chase!" Wuya cried from the tree. She quickly ran out of sight.

"No, we lost the chance!" Kimiko said

"Excuse me, but I think I can help," Chrissy said.

Raimundo looked cautiously at her and said, "Didn't the other girl hate you?"

"We used to be good friends before I went out with that guy she liked secretly," Chrissy shrugged nonchalantly. "Aine's smart, and she'll leave clues behind. I know her style."

"You will prove _very_ helpful!" Omi said cheerfully. "Come with us to the temple."

"Uh...Okay."

(Next)

"Ow..." Aine groaned as she fell on her face onto a hard cave floor.

"Get up, girl!" a cold woman's voice demanded.

Aine's eyes shot up wide as she stood, backed away, and looked at the most terrifying woman she ever saw.

"Who are you, and where in the physical world am I?" Aine demanded instantly. Wuya sighed and muttered something that sounded like "incompetent teenagers."

"You are in the infamous Chase Young's...home," Wuya said grandly. Aine just stared at her blankly.

Wuya sighed as one of Chase's pets, a lion (who we all know is actually an imprisoned person), darted forward to Aine.

"Hello!" Aine said cheerfully, obviously thinking it was a real lion. "You're so ferocious looking!" and she petted the lion on the head.

"Enough," said a voice. Aine looked up at the stranger again. What made her so wanted?

"Can you wield a sword?" Chase asked Aine.

Aine nodded. Chase just stared at her so she thought he was waiting for more details and said, "Yes, I can, sir. I have never really though, but it is somewhat similar to kendo and I am quite skilled at that."

Wuya gave a little frown. Obviously she thought Aine was boasting about non-existent skills, but Aine knew she was quite talented at kendo and if telling the truth was boastful, so be it.

'Are you good at martial arts?" Chase asked again.

"A little bit," Aine smiled nervously. "I have received lessons but I am quite weak..."

Then a thought struck Aine. Why did she say she was weak! He would probably toss her to his animals now, since she was incompetent!

Why was she so stupid?

Well, that's it folks. I'm typing this at two o' clock in the morning and my brain is quite dead. I have several poems I have to finish today for my association's "yearbook." Urgh. Well, at least I already finished three that I wrote from the heart. See ya guys later!

Oh, and by the way, this story isn't a really "romantic" AineXChase pairing. They're going to be more like...twisted friends, in a way. I dunno, depends on how I think I can change the plotline to make it more interesting. Night, everyone!


End file.
